


Perceptions

by orphan_account



Series: Dæmons [3]
Category: His Dark Materials - Philip Pullman, The Avengers (2012), Thor (2011)
Genre: Dæmons, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-04
Updated: 2012-02-04
Packaged: 2017-10-30 14:46:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/332899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clint thinks Phil and Lia are perfectly matched. He tries not to think of the fact that she's a bird, however tiny, and what that meant for Phil's childhood.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Perceptions

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written anonymously for [this prompt](http://avengerkink.livejournal.com/1854.html?thread=454462#t454462) on November 7, 2011.

“You thought she'd never Settle?” Clint is curious about the snippet of his lover's past that came up in conversation over an early dinner at his apartment.

“I'm surely not the only child to wonder what their dæmon's form would eventually be. Lia went through so many that year, I had no idea.” [The hummingbird](http://hummingbirdhelicopters.us/wp-content/uploads/2009/06/Hummingbird.jpg) flutters around his head, nose brushing the tips of his hair before she flies back to dance around Amaya's tail. “Then you take into account that my mother is a witch and my father's bear that I always saw as a huge lumbering beast...” Phil sighs, taking another pull from his beer. Anatolia darts over to him, landing on his shoulder and scratching his neck with the point of her beak in a rare moment of stillness.

Clint's eyes don't leave the pair, focused intently on the duo even as [his own dæmon](http://cache2.artprintimages.com/lrg/29/2912/2LPPD00Z.jpg), a black and grey spotted genet, leaps gracefully from the floor to his lap. “Your mother is a witch?” Phil gives him a look that says he's being an idiot. 

“There aren't a lot of other assumptions to make when you're raised by your single father and everyone else has a mother to go home to. My father confessed the truth shortly after Lia Settled.” He arches an eyebrow as Lia zips around his head, around the room and into Amaya's personal space. The feline immediately bats a paw at the hummingbird playfully, not even close to connecting when her wings carry her backward. “My childhood was less than stellar,” Phil confesses quietly.

“Amaya was almost always some type of cat,” Clint offers with a smile, changing the subject. He stroked her head with one hand and she purrs underneath him. “I was surprised when she stayed a genet though. Had to look her up in the library when the circus got close enough to a city.”

Coulson finishes his bottle before speaking. “Wild genets are independent, curious and expert climbers, often liking high vantage points.” Clint doesn't ask how long the other man had known him before composing the dossier on Amaya and what her traits said about him. He grinned at the rather accurate assessment and kept quiet about what it said that his lover was someone most saw as calm and unflappable with the ability to go unnoticed, with a tiny bird that rarely slowed down as his dæmon.


End file.
